Valió la pena
by Monedita123
Summary: A Kaminari se le ocurre la brillante idea de realizar cierto juego con algunos compañeros de clase. Vamos, entre hombres todo puede ser divertido, ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS**

 ** _—_** ** _PwP_** ** _(Plot what Plot?) Porno sin trama._**

 ** _—Lemon bastante explícito (al menos esa es la intención) a partir del segundo capítulo (comenzando con masturbación)._**

 ** _—Ships: TodoKami, BakuKami, KiriKami y TodoBaku._**

 _ **—Posible**_ _ **OoC**_ _ **, no sé si se me dará bien plasmar lo que quiero aquí. Me esforzaré (?)**_

* * *

 **[...]**

Si le preguntasen a Kaminari si se arrepentía de haber sugerido aquello, sin lugar a dudas, diría que no.

 **[...]**

Todo comenzó una noche cualquiera.

Las clases habían finalizado y la mayoría de alumnos ya se hallaban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando para el próximo día; claro está, todos menos cierto rubio eléctrico que había conseguido comprar cierta cosa en internet.

Kaminari Denki, como cualquier adolescente normal y corriente, tenía ganas de experimentar nuevas sensaciones.

Siempre había sentido curiosidad por los mangas que su amiga Ashido le había llegado a mostrar y, aunque al principio no le llamaba en absoluto la atención, con el tiempo (y gracias a Google) pudo enterarse de varias cosas.

De vídeo en vídeo en cierta página, descubrió que, entre amigos, se hacían ciertos retos un poco " _subidos de tono_ ".

Y eso llamaba su atención.

Porque no pasaba nada malo si era entre amigos, ¿verdad?

—Veamos… —murmuraba para sí mientras buscaba en la cocina los preparativos para el " _juego_ " que tenía pensado realizar con algunos de sus compañeros.

A Kaminari le hacía ilusión. Le ilusionaba poder experimentar algo que, según él, " _estaba de moda_ " entre los adolescentes actuales y que era genial; claro está, genial para los vencedores.

Una vez finalizados los preparativos, llegó el momento de plantearse con quién realizaría aquel juego.

Como todo era entre hombres, las chicas estaban descartadas por lo que su amiga Ashido no se podría unir a la diversión.

La primera persona que pasó por su mente fue Kirishima. Aquel pelirrojo era un gran amigo y siempre se divertía a su lado; seguro que aceptaría.

El siguiente fue Bakugou, pero, por obvias razones, descartó la idea al creer que aquel amargado le rechazaría sin dudarlo y, de paso, le insultaría, maldeciría y se cagaría en todos su muertos. Definitivamente, no era una opción.

Siguió pensando en más personas como Sero, pero luego se lo replanteó al darse cuenta de que ya era de noche y que, probablemente, nadie aceptaría unirse al juego.

 _"Quizás lo mejor será…"_

Kaminari decidió comprobar quiénes seguían despiertos enviando un mensaje por WhatsApp a todos los chicos de la clase.

 _ **"Hey, ¿alguno está despierto? Si es así, venid al salón. Es urgente."**_

No tardó en llegar una respuesta.

 ** _"Vete a dormir, bastardo de mierda."_**

Bakugou era demasiado amable.

 ** _"¿Ocurre algo?"_**

 ** _"Ya voy."_**

Las siguientes respuestas fueron por parte de Kirishima y Todoroki, los cuales a los pocos minutos llegaron al dicho salón aún en pijama.  
Kaminari, con una sonrisa, les recibió alegremente; al final, sí que podría jugar a aquello que deseaba.

—Oye, que ya es tarde —comentaba el pelirrojo mientras soltaba un largo bostezo.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste? —inquirió Shouto inexpresivamente; al parecer, estaba bastante despierto.

A saber lo que estuvo haciendo.

—Bueno, es que he estado pensando en cierto juego... —respondió el rubio levantando el dedo índice y con una leve sonrisa—, y me preguntaba si querríais jugar —prosiguió yendo a por una caja que había dejado en el suelo y rebuscando algo dentro de ella.

—¿Un juego? —inquirió Eijirou arqueando una ceja más que otra en señal de duda.

—Sí —finalizó Denki con alegría, girándose y mostrándoles un paquete de galletas.

Definitivamente, valdría la pena.

 **[...]**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA: Masturbación.**

* * *

 _—¿Un juego? —inquirió Eijirou arqueando una ceja más que otra en señal de duda._

 _—Sí —finalizó Denki con alegría, girándose y mostrándoles un paquete de galletas._

 _Definitivamente, valdría la pena._

 **[...]**

Todoroki abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa al ver las galletas.

Kirishima, por el contrario, no entendía absolutamente nada.

—¿Un juego con eso? —inquirió el pelirrojo aún sin comprenderlo y cada vez más confuso.

—¡Juguemos a la galleta mojada! —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa.

Aquello solo desconcertó más a Eijirou.

—De acuerdo —sentenció Shouto sin pensárselo dos veces y con cierta ilusión en sus ojos—. Pero déjame traer a alguien más —finalizó dispuesto a regresar a los dormitorios.

—Oh, claro —respondió el causante de todo mientras que, tranquilamente, iba abriendo el paquete.

Kirishima solo observaba cómo su gran _amigo_ desbordaba alegría y seguía rompiendo la envoltura para sacar una galleta normal y corriente.

—Pero… ¿cómo se juega? —el pelirrojo decidió inquirir con una leve sonrisa y algo nervioso.

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kaminari, haciendo que se detuviera en seguida y alzase su rostro para mirar a Eijirou a los ojos.

—Eh… ¿no lo has visto en internet…? —preguntó comenzando a sentirse algo más nervioso.

Aquello no estaba en los planes de Denki.

Se suponía que todos los hombres adolescentes de su edad sabían cómo se jugaba o, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

—La verdad es que no —comentó el pelirrojo pasando una mano por su nuca con cierto nerviosismo y evadiendo la mirada del contrario—. ¿Debería? —siguió con una sonrisa y haciendo contacto visual con Kaminari.

—Bueno… —murmuró sin saber exactamente cómo empezar y tratando de organizar sus ideas—. Consiste en que, entre amigos, cada uno se hace una paja y…

La reacción de Kirishima hizo que Denki se detuviera; todo estaba resultando bastante incómodo de tratar ya que estaban ellos dos solos… y a saber por qué.

—¡Ah, ya veo…! —decidió exclamar Eijirou para evitar el silencio que se había formado.

 _"Si es entre hombres, es varonil. ¿Verdad?"_ Pensaba el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿te apuntas? —inquirió evadiendo la mirada de su amigo rocoso.

—¡Claro! —respondió Kirishima apretando un puño.

—Ya estamos —la voz de Todoroki llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, los cuales se giraron en esa dirección para ver a quién había traído.

—Hagamos esta mierda rápido.

—¡¿Bakugou?! —Kaminari retrocedió por instinto con una leve sonrisa bastante nerviosa.

Le costaba creer que aquel tipo explosivo se iba a unir a la diversión.

¿Qué había hecho Shouto para convencerle?

—Entonces… ¿será entre los cuatro? —inquirió Eijirou; lo único que sabía era lo de la paja, pero todo lo demás le era desconocido.

—Supongo —respondió Denki con la bendita galleta en mano—. ¿En cuál habitación lo haremos?

—En la mía —confirmó Todoroki con tranquilidad—. También me gustaría sugerir una cosa —agregó mientras se disponía a dirigirse ya hacia su cuarto.

Bakugou le siguió con las manos en los bolsillos como si todo le diera igual… o como si supiera exactamente qué era lo que el de cabello bicolor iba a proponer.

Kaminari y Kirishima intercambiaron miradas con ciertas dudas y optaron por seguirles.

—Cerrad la puerta —mandó Shouto una vez dentro de su habitación y dirigiéndose a por cierta caja que tenía escondida debajo de su cama.

Una vez con ella en mano, se quedó observando el contenido de esta durante unos segundos para luego colocarla en la esquina de su cama.

—¿Qué era lo que tenías pensado? —inquirió Kaminari.

Shouto agarró un pequeño bote que tenía en su mesita y sacó un cuaderno cualquiera para arrancar unas cuantas páginas.

—Agreguemos más castigos al perdedor —comentó ofreciéndoles un lápiz a cada uno—. Escribamos uno cada uno. Cualquier reto es válido.

—¡Suena bien! —exclamó Denki con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kirishima seguía sin saber qué escribir exactamente. No se le ocurría ningún castigo y, como ni siquiera sabía quién sería el perdedor, le costaba decidir.

¿Y si resultaba ser él el que perdiera? Quizás lo mejor era poner algo que no le perjudicase demasiado.

Miró de reojo a Kaminari, el cual seguía escribiendo felizmente en su papel, y, por unos segundos, se planteó el hecho de que Denki perdiera.

Negó con la cabeza y, decidido, escribió algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría.

—¿Están todas? —preguntó Todoroki después de recolectar las hojas dobladas en aquel bote.

—¡Sí, comencemos! —exclamó Kaminari realmente feliz.

Porque el rubio aún no se había planteado el peor de los casos.

—Rápido, que quiero dormir, mierda —espetó Katsuki con el ceño fruncido.

Lo siguiente que se pudo ver en la habitación de Todoroki fue cómo cuatro chicos se bajaban el pantalón del pijama hasta las rodillas y rodeaban a la pequeña galleta que estaba en el suelo.

—¿Y cómo se decide al perdedor? —inquirió Kirishima todavía sin entender para qué era la galleta.

—El último que se corra en la galleta, pierde —respondió Shouto inexpresivamente.

—¿Y luego se tira? —siguió el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja más que la otra.

—No —informó ya preparado—. Luego se la come.

Eijirou se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello.

¿Se suponía que el perdedor debía comerse la galleta llena de lefa para luego tener que cumplir cuatro castigos más?

—¡No me habías explicado eso! —reclamó cada vez más nervioso mirando al rubio eléctrico que estaba a su lado.

—¡Tranquilo! —respondió Denki con una sonrisa y restando importancia—. ¡Seguro que pierde Bakugou! —finalizó recibiendo una mirada asesina a los pocos segundos.

—Es tarde para retractarse —sentenció Todoroki—. Comenzamos —dio la señal y, tomando la delantera, comenzó a masajear su propio miembro con gran maestría y velocidad.

Kirishima, sin querer quedarse atrás, hizo lo mismo. Lo sostuvo con la mano derecha para comenzar a subir y bajar repetidamente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse todo lo posible para no perder.

Como no estaba preparado, le estaba costando bastante pensar en algo para excitarse. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

Bakugou se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y una mano en su miembro mientras intercalaba hábiles movimientos; Todoroki seguía haciéndose una paja con maestría y estilo.

Por otro lado, decidió mirar a su eléctrico amigo que había comenzado a soltar pequeñas chispas en su propio pene y mantenía los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa de satisfacción; aquella imagen fue suficiente para despertar por completo al amiguito rocoso de Kirishima.

 **[...]**

Kaminari aseguraba que, en cualquier momento, se iba a correr.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, así que optó por mantenerse con los ojos cerrados y permanecer dándose el doble de placer con sus pequeñas chispas eléctricas.

 _"Esto está ganado…"_

—Kaminari —pudo escuchar la serena voz de Todoroki.

 _"Ya falta poco…"_ Seguía pensando mientras continuaba masajeando su miembro.

—Eh, Kaminari… —esta vez fue la voz de Kirishima.

 _"Ya casi…"_

—¡QUE YA HAS PERDIDO, BASTARDO! —un grito de Bakugou fue suficiente para hacer que Denki se detuviera, sin poder venirse, y abriese los ojos.

—¿Eh? —inquirió con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la galleta que estaba en el suelo.

La galleta llena de semen que estaba esperando para ser comida.

Kirishima, Bakugou y Todoroki ya se habían corrido.

 **[...]**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kirishima, Bakugou y Todoroki ya se habían corrido._

 **[...]**

Porque Kaminari no se había planteado la posibilidad de perder y, ahora, se hallaba estupefacto ante aquel hecho.

—Eh… Esto tiene que ser un error —murmuró al contemplar la bonita galleta y su obvio futuro con ella.

—Cómetela —sentenció Bakugou.

—¡E-Espera! ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo! —exclamó con nerviosismo tratando de retrasar aquello.

—Tú fuiste el de la idea —comentó Todoroki con tranquilidad—. Que te aproveche.

Definitivamente, Denki no podía hacer nada en contra de eso. Nunca pensó que sería el último en correrse y menos que se quedaría a poco tiempo de hacerlo.

 _"Ni siquiera pude terminar."_ Pensaba mientras miraba con temor la galletita con lefa que debía comerse.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Katsuki de manera amenazante esperando a que el rubio eléctrico cumpliera el castigo.

El primer castigo de cuatro más.

Kaminari, desesperado, trató de buscar algo más a lo que aferrarse para intentar salvarse de su cruel castigo.

—¡Kirishimaaa! —exclamó con los ojos acuosos girándose para ver a su amigo pelirrojo, el cual estaba evadiendo su mirada mientras pasaba una mano por detrás de su nuca.

—Bueno… —respondió con cierto nerviosismo y una leve sonrisa—. ¡Cumplir las promesas es de hombres! —agregó tratando de animar (si es que fuera posible) a su eléctrico amigo.

De todas formas, Eijirou agradecía a Denki el hecho de no haber perdido. Porque si Kirishima no le hubiese visto en ese excitante estado, su amiguito rocoso no habría despertado y, probablemente, hubiera sido el perdedor.

—Ya lo has oído —comentó Todoroki con cara de póker mientras se agachaba para coger la galleta—. Abre la boca —finalizó acercando aquel snack al rostro, específicamente a la boca, de Kaminari.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —sentenció Denki alejándose por instinto para que Shouto bajase la galleta—. Pero lo hago yo… —finalizó más nervioso de lo normal y poniendo la mano para que el de cabello bicolor le entregase el alimento.

Ya era imposible huir. Kaminari tenía que aceptar su destino y comerse aquello que le daba cierto temor.

 _"¡Seguro que sabe fatal!"_ Pensaba al observarla llena del viscoso líquido color blanco.

Todos le analizaban expectantes a ello.

Tragó saliva para luego volver a mirar a la galleta y dirigirla lentamente hacia su boca. Aún con miedo, cerró los ojos y optó por asegurarse dando una pequeña lamida a la sustancia blanquecina y espesa.

 _"Suave, dulce y un poco ácido..."_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Sin lugar a dudas, estaría agradecido.  
Agradecido porque sus amigos llevaban una dieta decente que hacía que el sabor del semen no fuese desagradable.

De hecho, Kaminari podía admitir que la mezcla suave entre dulce y ácido era de su agrado.

Le había gustado.

—¿Te la vas a comer de una puta vez o vas a seguir observándola? —sentenció Katsuki frunciendo el ceño harto de la espera.

 _"Sería una pena mezclar el sabor del semen con el de la galleta…"_

Denki, aún con dudas de si hacerlo, decidió volver a cerrar los ojos e ir lamiendo poco a poco toda la superficie de la galleta, pasando su lengua en lentos movimientos y saboreando la mezcla espesa de semen.

Pero lo que Kaminari no sabía era que, aquello que estaba haciendo, había provocado cierto problemita en Kirishima.

—Oh —murmuró Todoroki al darse cuenta de lo evidente.

—Qué mierda, ¿ver al retrasado lamer la galleta te ha puesto duro tan rápido? —comentó Bakugou al notar, también, lo obvio.

Kirishima había estado demasiado concentrado viendo a Denki hacer aquello y, cuando menos se lo esperó, ya se le había parado nuevamente.

Cuando sus amigos se lo hicieron notar, ya era demasiado tarde; Kaminari había abierto los ojos y le estaba mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _"Maldición."_ Pensaba Eijirou tratando de pensar una excusa que sirviera.

—Supongo que eso significa que es hora de pasar a los castigos —interrumpió Shouto aquel incómodo silencio, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para entregarle a Denki la caja de los papelitos donde estaban los retos escritos—. Sácalos y léelos.

—Eh, ah, sí —respondió aún nervioso por lo anterior; definitivamente algo estaba mal en él.

O quizás no tanto.

Decidió comerse, ya de una vez, la galleta rápidamente para proseguir con lo que estaba obligado a cumplir.

—Veamos… —murmuró el rubio eléctrico para sí mientras abría el primer papelito—. Penetración anal por cada uno de los…

Unos segundos de silencio fueron suficiente para que Denki pudiera procesar aquella información.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó totalmente aterrado por lo que acababa de leer, para luego, algo desesperado, abrir otro papel y proseguir leyendo—. Corrida intern… ¡¿Estáis locos?! —siguió cada vez más asustado y señalando a sus buenos compañeros.

—Dijimos que cualquier castigo era válido —justificó Shouto con cierto brillo en sus ojos—. Sigue leyendo, yo iré preparando las cosas —ordenó yendo a por la caja que había dejado en la esquina de su cama y comenzando a sacar un bote de lubricante.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —siguió quejándose Kaminari—. El siguiente es mi propio papel… —prosiguió aterrado al saber lo que tendría que sufrir por incauto.

—¿Y qué dice? —inquirió Katsuki mientras se unía a Shouto e iba preparando unos cuantos objetos.

—El perdedor tiene prohibido… —comenzó después de tragar saliva—, prohibido correrse… Durante una semana.

Kirishima permanecía en silencio y sintiéndose bastante nervioso por lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Aquello significaba que él también podría penetrar a Denki? Aún mejor, ¿él podía correrse dentro de Kaminari?

¿De verdad no iban a usar condón?

—Tengo lo necesario para ello —comentó Shouto mientras se acercaba al rubio eléctrico con ciertas cosas en mano—. Bakugou —llamó al amargado que se situó detrás de Denki para sujetarle por detrás—. Será rápido, no te muevas —finalizó mirando a Kaminari y dispuesto a bajarle el pantalón.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás…?

Las repentinas manos de Todoroki en su pene le hicieron sobresaltarse y no poder terminar de hablar.

—Oh... aún sigues un poco duro por lo de antes —comentó Shouto inexpresivamente mientras sacaba cierto juguete y comenzaba a meterlo en el miembro de Denki como si de un condón se tratase.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡E-Espera! —siguió exclamando tratando de librarse del agarre de Bakugou y al sentir cómo Todoroki hacía lo que quería con su pobre pene—. ¡Esto es un complot! —se quejó al darse cuenta de que, quizás, el de cabello bicolor y el amargado explosivo estaban aliados.

—Tranquilo —comentó Shouto con serenidad—. No te dolerá… _creo_ —finalizó casi murmurando lo último.

Porque Kaminari sabía perfectamente que le esperaba una larga noche.

 **[...]**


	4. Chapter 4

_—¡Esto es un complot! —se quejó al darse cuenta de que, quizás, el de cabello bicolor y el amargado explosivo estaban aliados._

 _—Tranquilo —comentó Shouto con serenidad—. No te dolerá… creo —finalizó casi murmurando lo último._

 _Porque Kaminari sabía perfectamente que le esperaba una larga noche._

 **[...]**

—Creo… que ya está —murmuró Todoroki una vez cumplida su misión de colocarle cierto objeto, en el pene, a Denki.

—¡¿Por qué?! —se quejó el rubio eléctrico, soltándose del agarre de Katsuki, totalmente avergonzado mientras señalaba su miembro—. ¡¿Por qué me has puesto esto?!

—Bueno —comenzó el de cabello bicolor con tranquilidad—, tenemos que corrernos dentro de ti sin que te vengas, así que esa es la única manera de que resistas el tiempo suficiente —hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de Kaminari—. Tranquilo, aún falta una cosa más —finalizó cogiendo una cuerda negra para luego mirar al rubio con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

—E-Espera… —retrocedió lentamente con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer con…

Pero Denki no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir las manos de Bakugou, el cual le había vuelto a atrapar por detrás para impedirle moverse.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! —se quejaba aterrado y haciendo el intento en vano de soltarse al comenzar a sentir las manos del chico termostato.

Cuando Shouto terminó de colocar aquella cuerda, Katsuki soltó a Kaminari y este cayó al suelo a cuatro patas.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiguito?! — reclamó alzando el rostro y señalando su parte inferior.

—Lo azul es un anillo para el pene. Ayudará a que mantengas la erección más tiempo y, por lo tanto, tardes mucho más en venirte. La cuerda es para evitar que te des placer tú mismo —informó Todoroki mientras se bajaba los pantalones—. Después de todo, tienes prohibido correrte, así que lo haremos rápido —añadió mientras comenzaba a masajear su propio miembro con gran tranquilidad.

A Kaminari aún le costaba procesar todo aquello. Todoroki le había metido en el pene un anillo azul y este había sido rodeado por una cuerda negra que lo tapaba por completo, haciendo que la fricción fuese un poco incómoda.

—Ponte a cuatro —las palabras de Shouto le dejaron atónito.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres…?

—Que te pongas a cuatro patas en la cama.

—Espera, espera, no lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?

Pero la seria mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Todoroki le hizo entender que no se iba a librar del castigo.

—De paso quítate todo el pijama y ve lubricándote mientras nos preparamos —añadió Shouto lanzándole a Kaminari un bote de lubricante.

—¡E-Esto debe ser una broma! —volvió a quejarse cada vez más asustado por lo que le sucedería a su pobre culo.

—Lubrícate —volvió a mandar el de cabello bicolor—. No quieres que duela, ¿verdad?

 _"¡Todoroki es un maldito sádico!"_ Pensó Denki asintiendo ante aquello con gran temor.

Pero Kaminari todavía no había visto a Bakugou en acción.

Dirigió su mirada, aún con dudas, hacia los demás y vio cómo Kirishima se mantenía algo avergonzado y en silencio, pasando una mano por su nuca con nerviosismo.

 _"Al menos Kirishima seguro que no…"_

—Kirishima, tú también —mandó Shouto nuevamente mientras seguía jalándosela con la mano derecha al igual que Katsuki.

—Eh, ¡s-sí…! —reaccionó el pelirrojo y, bastante nervioso, comenzó a acariciar su erecto miembro al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Por un segundo, Eijirou y Denki cruzaron miradas, haciendo que al instante ambos se girasen.

 _"Ah, maldición…"_

—Kaminari... iré primero —sentenció Shouto algo agitado y reprimiendo suspiros—. Supongo… que ya estás lubricado.

Denki tragó saliva y abrió el bote lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Se suponía que se debía lubricar él solo?

 _"Vamos, no tiene que ser tan difícil…"_

Echó un poco de la sustancia del bote en sus dedos y dudó en meterlos. Su virgen ano tenía miedo hasta de sí mismo.

 _"Concéntrate…"_

—Bakugou… hazlo tú... él es muy lento —comentó Shouto, recibiendo un chasquido de lengua por parte de Katsuki y viendo cómo el amargado había dejado de masturbarse para acercarse a Kaminari por detrás.

—Mierda, ¿tanto te cuesta meterte unos putos dedos? —sentenció quitándole el bote de lubricante, empujándole hasta que se echase por completo en la cama y abriendo sus piernas para echar aquel líquido en la zona del ano de Denki.

—¡E-Espera! —gritó aterrado al sentir el frío contacto del lubricante—. ¡Puedo hacerlo yo!

—¡CALLA, MIERDA!

Y con ese último grito, Katsuki introdujo tres dedos de golpe en el virgen ano de Kaminari, recibiendo por respuesta un grito desesperado por parte del rubio eléctrico.

—¡SÁCALOS!

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Kirishima, el cual se preocupó bastante al ver a Kaminari en tal situación.

—¡Lo haré yo! —exclamó por instinto, deteniendo su paja y acercándose hacia el par de rubios—. Yo… le ayudaré… —finalizó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—K-Kirishima… —dijo Denki con una leve sonrisa de felicidad y unas cuantas lagrimitas en sus ojos, la cual desapareció cuando Katsuki sacó con rudeza y sin previo aviso los tres dedos.

—Lo que sea, pero rápido —chasqueó la lengua y se alejó para proseguir masturbándose.

—¿Estás bien…? —inquirió Eijirou colocándose al frente de Kaminari y mirándole a los ojos con cierta preocupación.

—Eh, sí… —respondió evadiendo la mirada de su buen amigo pelirrojo.

El hecho de ser el único que estaba completamente desnudo, echado en la cama y con un anillo y cuerda rodeándole el pene, era bastante vergonzoso.

Pero, por algún motivo, que Kirishima le estuviese mirando así, le ponía mucho más nervioso.

El pelirrojo había dicho que ayudaría por el repentino momento, pero ahora no sabía cómo proseguir. Sabía que tenía que utilizar la sustancia del bote en sus dedos para así introducirlos en Kaminari, pero todo le estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

Sobre todo por ver a Denki tan indefenso; porque daban ganas de protegerle… y penetrarle. Pero sobre todo de protegerle.

 _"¿Qué estoy pensando…?"_

—Entonces… ahí voy —comentó Eijirou, algo más decidido, lubricando un solo dedo y abriendo levemente la piernas de Kaminari.

—C-Claro… —asintió Denki aún con temor, pero, por alguna razón, un poco más tranquilo al saber que era Kirishima el que iba a ayudarle.

Dicho y hecho, Eijirou fue introduciendo lentamente uno de sus dedos en la cavidad anal de Kaminari, recibiendo por respuesta un pequeño suspiro por parte del rubio.

—¿No te duele…?

—Eh, no… solo se siente un poco raro.

Ante la respuesta del chico eléctrico, Kirishima comenzó a mover aquel dedo y a meterlo lo más profundo que pudo para volverlo a sacar y repetir el mismo proceso unas cuantas veces más. Kaminari no parecía quejarse; solo suspiraba en ciertos momentos.

—¿Puedo introducir otro más…? —inquirió el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que el ano de su amigo estaba comenzando a adaptarse perfectamente a su dedo y cómo, de vez en cuando, sentía suaves descargas eléctricas rozar su dicho dedo cuando lo metía y tocaba cierta zona.

 _"Debe de estar sintiéndose bien."_

—Sí… —respondió tapando su rostro, con su brazo, por completo; definitivamente, no quería que Kirishima le viera así.

Y, así, Eijirou repitió el anterior proceso solo que con dos dedos, tocando de vez en cuando el punto que estaba comenzando a desesperar a Kaminari.

—Kirishima, ya estoy —intervino Todoroki de repente, acercándose para cambiarle al pelirrojo de lugar rápidamente.

Lo siguiente que sintió Denki fue cómo Eijirou sacaba sus dedos de repente.

—¿Kirishima…? —inquirió dejando de tapar su rostro para ver lo que había pasado.

Ahora Shouto estaba al frente de él con un miembro grueso y duro que estaba a punto de penetrarle.

 **[...]**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lo siguiente que sintió Denki fue cómo Eijirou sacaba sus dedos de repente._

 _—¿Kirishima…? —inquirió dejando de tapar su rostro para ver lo que había pasado._

 _Ahora Shouto estaba al frente de él con un miembro grueso que estaba a punto de penetrarle._

 **[...]**

—E-Espera, ¿no pensarás meter esa cosa den…

Pero Kaminari no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir cómo Shouto pasaba las manos por su cintura y le penetraba de una sola estocada, introduciendo por completo aquel grueso miembro en la ya lubricada cavidad anal de Denki.

Soltó un extenso quejido al sentir cómo el pene de Todoroki había entrado por completo y alcanzado cierto punto que estremecía demasiado a Kaminari. El de cabello bicolor se había percatado de algo que hacía aumentar mucho más el placer; Denki soltaba leves descargas eléctricas cada vez que tocaba aquel punto G, haciendo que la fricción que le provocaba a su miembro fuese todavía mejor.

—Ya casi… —suspiró Shouto comenzando a embestir cada vez más rápido a Denki, haciéndole soltar pequeños gemidos en respuesta.

Definitivamente, aquello le estaba resultando bastante embarazoso. Era el único que estaba siendo penetrado mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro con una simple almohada.

El placer que sentía cada vez que Todoroki sacaba y metía su miembro se mezclaba con la presión que había comenzado a sentir desde hacía un rato en su propio pene; las cuerdas y el anillo estaban funcionando.

Una última embestida fue suficiente para que Shouto le penetrase con rudeza y se mantuviera dentro, soltando todo aquel semen en el ano de Kaminari y estremeciéndole al sentir aquel viscoso líquido dentro. Para Denki, era una sensación bastante extraña y placentera.

Kirishima había contemplado todo con claridad y su amiguito se había puesto más duro de lo que ya estaba. Porque, aunque fuese algo vergonzoso admitirlo por su parte, él también quería penetrar así a Kaminari.

—Tu turno… —murmuró Todoroki sacando lentamente todo su miembro y alejándose para que Katsuki fuese el siguiente; llevaba un buen rato masturbándose y también estaba en su límite—. Iré a ducharme —finalizó cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación.

—Espera… —murmuró Denki mientras giraba su rostro levemente.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Bakugou mirándole de manera amenazante y dispuesto hacer lo que quisiera con su pobre ano.

—¡Espera, espera, Bakugou! —exclamó atemorizado por lo que aquel tipo fuese capaz de hacer—. ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿sí?!

Ni una respuesta y sintió como volvía a ser penetrado, esta vez, con bastante brusquedad.

Katsuki se la había metido demasiado fuerte y rápido, desesperando a Kaminari por la sensación del semen que ya estaba dentro de su ano y que estaba siendo presionado, saliendo por los lados cada vez que Bakugou embestía sin detenerse. Lo que había sido placentero en un principio, se había convertido, de cierta manera, en algo un poco doloroso; pero no por la penetración, sino por las cuerdas. Aquello que apretaba su propio pene estaba comenzando a molestarle bastante e impedirle gozar como era debido.

Denki solo podía soltar pequeños gemidos cada vez que Katsuki entraba y salía con rudeza, apretándole por la cintura con fuerza y metiéndosela lo más profundo que podía.

—Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad, mierda? —comentaba Bakugou frunciendo el ceño y con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al ver con claridad cómo Kaminari estaba sintiendo algo que nunca antes había probado y tratando de reprimir extensos gemidos.

Solo se mantenía ocultando su rostro en la almohada de Todoroki y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que en pocos segundos Katsuki también se corrió dentro de él.

De nuevo, regresó esa extraña sensación al notar cómo había una blanquecina sustancia dentro él y que, al reaccionar, comenzaba a salir levemente por su ano.

No podía negar que no le gustaba. Aunque la fricción de su pene y las cuerdas era dolorosa, su parte trasera lo compensaba con las penetraciones y el contacto al punto G.

Kirishima no podía soportarlo más. Ver a Kaminari en esa situación le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia y la poca cordura que le quedaba. Seguía masturbándose mientras veía cómo Denki seguía a cuatro, en la cama y esperando al último; es decir, al mismo Eijirou.

Bakugou se había alejado entre suspiros y decidió irse también a darse un baño, cerrando la puerta al salir y dejando solos a Kaminari y Kirishima.

—Kirishima… —suspiró Denki entre pequeños jadeos—. Hazlo rápido…

El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Era demasiado; la imagen de Kaminari mirándole sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados y pidiéndole que se la meta, era el límite.

Eijirou ya no podía controlarse; mucho menos lo que había comenzado a activarse ahí abajo.

—¿Kirishima…?

El rubio abrió los ojos al ver lo que ocurría con el amiguito del pelirrojo.

Era demasiado grande. Mucho más que el de Todoroki y más grueso que el de Bakugou. Además, al parecer, había activado su quirk y aquel miembro estaba demasiado duro. ¿De verdad le iba a meter tal cosa?

Kaminari no se había percatado de lo grande que podía llegar a ser el pene de Kirishima y ya era demasiado tarde; se estaba acercando.

Eijirou se estaba acercando para metérsela y correrse dentro.

 **[...]**


	6. Chapter 6

_Al parecer, había activado su quirk y aquel miembro estaba demasiado duro. ¿De verdad le iba a meter tal cosa?_

 _Kaminari no se había percatado de lo grande que podía llegar a ser el pene de Kirishima y ya era demasiado tarde; se estaba acercando._

 _Eijirou se estaba acercando para metérsela y correrse dentro._

 **[...]**

Kirishima no podía controlarse más; estaba en su límite.

Se acercó lo suficiente a Kaminari y se colocó encima suyo, sujetando levemente las muñecas del contrario y girándole con gentileza para mirarle a los ojos.

—Kaminari, ¿puedo…? —inquirió entre suspiros y haciendo el intento de mantener la calma.

Eijirou no quería dañarle, pero las ganas que sentía en ese momento eran insanas.

Porque el pelirrojo deseaba penetrarle de una vez; quería metérsela por completo y correrse dentro de aquel rubio eléctrico que era dueño de sus más sucios pensamientos.

Kaminari mantenía su rostro rojo al sentir la penetrante mirada de Kirishima. Tragó saliva y, con nerviosismo, asintió.

Lo siguiente que sintió el rubio fue cómo algo grueso, duro y largo se introducía por completo y lentamente dentro de su ano. Apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y se aferró con sus manos a la espalda de Eijirou, el cual rodeaba con sus brazos a Denki y suspiraba de placer en los oídos del contrario.

Kaminari no podía explicar la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo. Pensó que, en cualquier momento, Kirishima le iba a romper.

—Kaminari… —suspiraba el pelirrojo entre jadeos mientras penetraba una y otra vez al rubio, haciéndole soltar extensos gemidos por tal goce.

Denki estaba sintiéndose mejor de lo que esperaba. Estaba lo suficientemente lubricado por las anteriores penetraciones y cada vez que Kirishima metía y sacaba su miembro, tocaba aquel punto sensible que le hacía perder la cordura.

Eijirou aceleró cada vez más; ya no podría soportarlo, estaba a tan solo unos segundos de correrse… y así fue.

Una última estocada fue suficiente para que Kirishima dejase escapar un grave gruñido mientras introducía por completo su miembro y dejaba salir todo su semen dentro del ano de Kaminari, el cual pudo sentir el cálido y espeso blanco líquido dentro de él.

—Lo… siento —comentó Eijirou separándose levemente de Denki y mirándole a los ojos con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Cuando retiró su pene de la cavidad anal del rubio, la sustancia blanquecina fue saliendo del interior lentamente. Había sido demasiado, pero todo había terminado.

Kaminari había cumplido con los " _castigos_ ", así que se incorporó lentamente totalmente avergonzado y tratando de no mirar a Kirishima.

O, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

—Eso… ¿no te duele? —inquirió el pelirrojo rascándose una mejilla y, también, bastante avergonzado.

Kaminari comprendió en seguida a qué se refería al sentir cierto dolor ahí abajo. Su miembro, al haber estado rodeado por la cuerda que puso Todoroki y limitado por los anillos que le impidieron correrse con facilidad, dolía bastante. Sentía un fuerte escozor alrededor por la presión de aquellos objetos en él, cosa que era realmente incómoda y frustrante…

Pero Kaminari tenía prohibido correrse.

—Un poco —respondió el chico eléctrico evadiendo la mirada del contrario.

 _"¡En realidad duele demasiado!"_

—Aún falta… una última orden —dijo Kirishima entregándole a Kaminari el papel que quedaba por leer y que justo había escrito el pelirrojo.

Denki tragó saliva con temor a saber lo que estaría ahí escrito, por lo que fue abriendo dicho papel lentamente hasta poder leer las palabras.

—El perdedor… puede eliminar uno de los castigos —leyó mientras abría los ojos sorprendido por aquello.

Luego se dio cuenta que lo más seguro fuera que Kirishima fuese el que hubiera escrito aquello, y suspiró con una leve sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —comentó soltando una risa ante ello.

—¡Era injusto que el perdedor tuviera que soportar cuatro castigos! —exclamó el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos y levantando un puño, después de haberse colocado el pantalón del pijama.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Kaminari se quedó mirando a su pobre y apretado miembro sin saber muy bien cómo quitar aquello.

—¿Quieres… que te ayude? —la voz de Kirishima le sobresaltó, pero eso no fue nada comparado a cuando el pelirrojo se situó al frente de él y se fue arrodillando hasta quedar a la altura perfecta.

A la altura perfecta, entre las piernas de Denki.

—¿Qué estás…

Pero el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir cómo su miembro era liberado de la molesta presión de las cuerdas.  
Kirishima había utilizado su quirk para rasgar, con cuidado, dichas cuerdas.

Ahora Denki se hallaba al borde de la cama, sentado, con las piernas bastante abiertas y con un Eijirou arrodillado frente a él.

—No es justo que seas el único que no pudo… ya sabes —comentó el pelirrojo después de deshacerse, gracias a su quirk, del anillo que apretaba el miembro del rubio.

—¡E-Espera, Kirishima! ¡¿Qué vas a…

Y, nuevamente, no pudo terminar la frase al sentir cómo el pelirrojo sujetaba su pene y comenzaba a dar pequeñas lamidas sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Kaminari no podía con esa imagen. No podía seguir viendo cómo Kirishima, torpemente, trataba de darle placer ya que había sido injusto que fuese el único sin correrse.

Sinceramente, estaba demasiado avergonzado y tenía miedo de que Eijirou cometiera algún error y le mordiera sin querer con aquellos puntiagudos dientes.

Pero… era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Kaminari llevó sus manos a los cabellos del pelirrojo para guiarle y profundizar el oral que le estaba haciendo, provocando que el pelirrojo introdujera parte del pene en su boca e intercalara lamidas mientras chupaba con suavidad, subiendo y bajando con su mano que lo sujetaba e introduciéndolo más profundo en su boca cada vez que las manos de Denki le guiaban.

Cuando vio que Eijirou comprendía cómo hacerlo perfectamente, retiró sus manos del pelirrojo y las colocó en cada lado de la cama para apoyarse en ellas mientras sentía gran placer gracias a la lengua de Kirishima. Estaba llegando a su límite; todo el placer acumulado en las penetraciones y, ahora, el oral que le estaba haciendo su gran amigo era suficiente.

El rostro de ambos chicos estaba rojo; ambos se sentían bastante avergonzados, pero, por algún motivo, no podían detenerse.

—Kirishima… —murmuró el rubio entre jadeos—. Y-Ya… voy…

La mirada que le dirigió el pelirrojo fue suficiente para hacerle saber que podía hacerlo; que podía venirse en la boca de su amigo.

 **[...]**


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA: Mención de Todoroki youtuber.**

* * *

 **[...]**

 _El rostro de ambos chicos estaba rojo; ambos se sentían bastante avergonzados, pero, por algún motivo, no podían detenerse._

 _—Kirishima… —murmuró el rubio entre jadeos—. Y-Ya… voy…_

 _La mirada que le dirigió el pelirrojo fue suficiente para hacerle saber que podía hacerlo; que podía venirse en la boca de su amigo._

 **[...]**

Unos pocos segundos más fueron suficientes para que Denki no pudiera evitar venirse, dejando salir todo aquel espeso y blanquecino líquido dentro de la boca de Eijirou, el cual cerró los ojos al sentir el sabor no tan agradable del semen de su amigo, pero que, aún así, tragó.

Porque no era varonil escupirlo.

Además, el pelirrojo sintió una leve descarga eléctrica recorrer toda su lengua.

Después de aquello, los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

¿Acaso debían de actuar con normalidad después de que uno se la hubiera chupado al otro? ¿Acaso eso era normal entre amigos?

Kirishima, demasiado avergonzado, se levantó y se sentó al lado de Kaminari, el cual no tenía ni la menor idea de qué tema de conversación sacar.

 _"Gracias por chupármela, Kirishima."_

Definitivamente, no podía decir algo así.

—No era necesario que te lo tragaras… —decidió iniciar Denki bastante nervioso y sonrojado mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Bueno… tampoco era necesario que electrocutaras mi lengua —respondió Eijirou rascándose una mejilla algo intranquilo y sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Perdón —dijo el rubio más avergonzado aún y ocultando su rostro.

Nuevamente, ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos más, hasta que Kirishima no pudo aguantarlo más.

—¡Ah, maldición! —exclamó apretando un puño y cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirar fijamente a Denki mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del rubio—. ¡Me gustas mucho, Kaminari! —confesó con decisión y un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. Demasiado… —finalizó bajando su tono y algo cabizbajo, con temor a saber la respuesta del contrario.

Pero lo que Kirishima no esperaba recibir por respuesta, sucedió; Kaminari no pudo evitar reírse de toda la situación.

Las alegres carcajadas del rubio y su rostro levemente sonrojado, confundieron aún más al pelirrojo.

—Eh… —murmuró Eijirou con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Dije algo que…?

—No, no… tranquilo —respondió Kaminari tranquilizándose—. Es que, bueno… Primero te corriste dentro de mí, luego me hiciste un oral y ahora te confiesas. ¿No has alterado el orden de las cosas? —terminó con una alegre sonrisa.

—¿Eso… es un no? —dudó el pelirrojo cada vez más nervioso y mirando hacia otro lado.

Kaminari volvió a sonreír para luego subirse por completo a la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas.

—¿No vamos a limpiar todo esto y… ponernos algo? —inquirió el pelirrojo cada vez más confuso mientras buscaba dónde había dejado la parte inferior de su pijama—. Y esta es la habitación de Todoroki...

—Qué pereza. Tengo sueño, Kirishima —se limitó el rubio a responder después de hacerle espacio en la cama.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y aceptó aquello. Se acercó y se tapó también con las sábanas de la cama, las cuales Denki luego alzó para cubrirles por completo.

—Y… sobre lo de antes… —comenzó Kaminari ahora que estaban ambos mirándose a los ojos y sin nada que pudiera interrumpir—. Supongo que también me gustas —finalizó cerrando los ojos y algo pensativo, para luego volver a mirar al pelirrojo y sonreír.

Ante aquella respuesta, los ojos de Eijirou se abrieron de felicidad y sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes. Luego, se acercó aún más al rubio y lo atrajo hacia sí en un cálido abrazo.

—¡Me haré responsable! —exclamó Kirishima decidido.

—Eh… sí —dudó Kaminari ante la extraña afirmación, correspondiendo aquel preciado abrazo.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, cierto joven amargado recién había llegado al baño de hombres, en el que un tal Todoroki le estaba esperando.

—Has tardado —comentó Shouto con tranquilidad mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Estaba grabando a los dos subnormales —respondió después de chasquear la lengua—. Aquí está —terminó entregándole la pequeña cámara que contenía ciertas grabaciones.

—Gracias, Bakugou —dijo el de cabello bicolor con cierta felicidad en sus ojos—. Había prometido subir vídeo esta semana.

—¿Empezamos ya o me largo de una puta vez? —interrumpió Katsuki asegurándose de echar seguro a la puerta y quitándose la parte de arriba del pijama.

No hizo falta respuesta por parte de Todoroki ya que no dudó en acercarse rápidamente hacia Bakugou y empujarle contra la pared más cercana del baño. A continuación, comenzó a rodear a Katsuki por la cintura, para luego ir subiendo lentamente las manos hacia sus marcados pectorales.

Se quedó unos segundos contemplando aquellos fornidos pechos hasta que Bakugou perdió la paciencia.

—¡¿QUÉ TANTO MIRAS, BASTARDO?! —gritó cada vez más impaciente por hacerlo de una vez.

—Perdón —comentó Shouto con serenidad—. Es que son bastante grandes.

Después de unos segundos más, terminaron por deshacerse de la ropa restante. Todoroki tomó la iniciativa de besar a Katsuki, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Bakugou demostraba su agresividad en aquel contacto.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Shouto decidió comenzar pasando su mano izquierda por el miembro del rubio y empezó a masajearlo suavemente, consiguiendo que Katsuki suspirase con rabia y frunciera el ceño ante aquel leve placer que fue poco a poco aumentando.

Todoroki, al ver la expresión de Bakugou, no necesitó más que eso para sentirse cada vez más caliente; y ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar su lado izquierdo.

—¿Puedo… meterlo ya? —inquirió Shouto con serenidad al oído de Katsuki.

—¿Quieres… morir? —amenazó el rubio explosivo entre leves jadeos.

Todoroki tomó eso como un sí y soltó el pene de Bakugou para poder darle la vuelta, mirando hacia la pared.

En otros pocos segundos más, el chico de cabello bicolor comenzó a introducir lentamente todo su grueso miembro dentro de la cavidad anal de Katsuki, haciéndole soltar unos cuantos suspiros al sentir cómo estaba entrando cada vez más profundo y, además, torturándole por la lentitud de aquello.

—Mierda… —suspiró Bakugou con el ceño fruncido y apoyando las manos en la pared—. Sé más rápido, bastardo —ordenó con rabia.

Porque Katsuki sabía perfectamente que a Todoroki le gustaba torturarle lentamente solo para conseguir que le pidiera que fuera más rápido.

Pero ambos ya estaban acostumbrados y esa sería solamente una noche más en la que disfrutaban de la compañía del contrario. Después de todo, siempre lo hacían y todavía nadie se había conseguido enterar de su relación.

 **[...]**

Había amanecido y Todoroki y Bakugou estaban teniendo un pequeño problema; se habían quedado dormidos.

Después de follar, Shouto se había sentado en el suelo junto a Katsuki, al cual rodeó por detrás con sus brazos, y, por el cansancio, ambos se habían dormido.

El sonido de la puerta del baño al intentar ser abierta, despertó a ambos chicos.

Habían olvidado por completo que convivían con el resto de engendros de clase y que, probablemente, alguien más querría usar el baño.

—¡¿Por qué está cerrada?! —un grito que parecía proceder de Mineta sobresaltó aún más a ambos jóvenes—. ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! —siguió mientras permanecía golpeando repetidamente la puerta.

Bakugou y Todoroki se miraron durante unos segundos para luego, rápidamente, ponerse todo el pijama por completo y pensar en algo.

—Tengo una idea —murmuró Shouto.

Una vez planeado, Bakugou se dispuso a abrir la puerta del baño y dejar entrar a Mineta. Después de hacerlo, Todoroki rápidamente congeló a Minoru sin dejarle ver lo suficiente.

Al final, cogieron a Mineta y lo metieron en un lavabo para luego cerrar la puerta del baño y huir hacia la habitación de Katsuki.

Pero, otra vez, para su desgracia, por el camino se encontraron a un par de chicas que no dudaron en hacerles preguntas al verles en pijama en el ascensor.

Lo positivo era que cualquier excusa sería válida.

—Bakugou me estaba ayudando a grabar un vídeo —explicó Shouto con serenidad.

—¿En… pijama? —inquirió Ochako no muy convencida.

—¡Cierto, Todoroki tiene un canal de YouTube! —exclamó Ashido con una sonrisa.

Esta vez, se habían librado.

 **[...]**

—¡Todoroki! —cierta voz sumada a varios golpes en la puerta, despertó a Kirishima.

Eijirou se levantó rápidamente al escuchar lo que parecía la voz de Sero. Tenía la memoria un poco confusa, pero recordó todo perfectamente al mirar a su alrededor y ver que Kaminari estaba durmiendo a su lado mientras babeaba.

— _Sé gentil… Kirishima_ —murmuraba Denki entre sueños con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Oye, Todoroki! —nuevamente repetidos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron aún más a Eijirou.

El pelirrojo se había quedado dormido con el rubio eléctrico en la habitación de Shouto y, además, ambos seguían aún desnudos. Cabe decir que incluso todo estaba manchado y hecho un desastre por lo de anoche.

— _Maldición_ … —murmuró Kirishima cada vez más nervioso—. _Oye, Kaminari…_ —llamó en voz baja mientras zarandeaba suavemente a Denki.

— _Buenos días…_ —murmuró el rubio eléctrico abriendo lentamente los ojos—, _Kirishima_.

—Nos hemos quedado dormidos —informó Eijirou con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kaminari tardó unos segundos en procesar la información hasta que abrió los ojos y se incorporó velozmente.

—¡Voy a entrar…! —seguía diciendo Sero a pocos segundos de abrir la puerta.

—¡Espera, espera! —gritó el rubio eléctrico y rápidamente se levantó para echar el pestillo a dicha puerta.

 _"¿Esa no era la voz de Kaminari…?"_ Pensaba Sero cada vez más extrañado.

—¡ _Rápido, Kirishima_! —dijo Denki en voz baja recogiendo los pijamas que estaban por el suelo y pasándole uno cualquiera para que se pusiera al igual que él.

Ambos, cada vez más nerviosos, se pusieron los pijamas velozmente y se acercaron a la puerta dispuestos a salir y tratar de inventar alguna excusa. O, quizás, lo mejor era solamente huir rápido.

—¡Ah, por fin, Todoroki! —dijo Sero suspirando al ver cómo la puerta se abría.

Pero, para su sorpresa, no era Shouto.

Kirishima y Kaminari habían salido rápidamente de ahí y en pijama.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Eijirou y se alejó velozmente sin mirar atrás.

—¡Hey, Sero! —siguió Denki igual y siguiendo los veloces pasos de pelirrojo.

El chico de las cintas no comprendía nada, hasta que, por curiosidad, abrió por completo la puerta y vio el gran desastre y las manchas de semen que había por el suelo; Todoroki ni siquiera estaba ahí.

Luego, se giró hacia la dirección en la que Eijirou y Denki huían, y pudo ver que ambos tenían el pijama mezclado. La parte de arriba de Kirishima era roja y la de abajo amarilla, en cambio, la camisa de Kaminari era amarilla y sus pantalones eran rojos.

—Uh… —murmuró Sero al comprender absolutamente todo.

 **[...]**

Por el camino y hasta poder llegar al menos a la habitación de alguno de ellos, se encontraron en el ascensor con un par de chicas.

—¿Qué hacéis en esta planta? —inquirió Yaoyorozu con cierta curiosidad.

—¡E-Estábamos haciéndole una visita a Todoroki! —se excusó Kaminari con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh… ¿y por eso también estáis en pijama y, además, los tenéis mezclados? —comentó Jirou señalando lo evidente.

Eijirou y Denki se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello y se miraron para comprobarlo. Luego, no pudieron evitar avergonzarse ante ello y quedarse en silencio.

—Sea lo que sea, no lleguéis tarde a clase —comentó Momo con amabilidad para luego alejarse junto a Kyouka, la cual había estado tratando de retener la risa.

— _Ah_ … —suspiraron ambos chicos.

Tratar de evadir a más de quince alumnos obviamente era imposible, pero, aún así, y a pesar de lo vergonzoso que había sido, ambos estaban felices.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —inquirió el pelirrojo al ver cómo Denki no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas y sonreír.

—Bueno… creo que, al final, todo esto… —comenzó mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos—. Sí que ha valido la pena —finalizó con una sonrisa, la que también consiguió contagiar a Kirishima.

Ambos se rieron de todo aquello mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos y, algunos compañeros de clase, les miraban raro.

Porque, definitivamente, **valió la pena**.

 **[...]**


End file.
